A Love Confession
by WolfDraco37
Summary: A confession of love leads to an unforgettable night. Lemon Story. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an A/U story (Obviously), anyways I wanted to write a lemon for Kanzaki because I think she's pretty hot, so yea... This story will have two chapters. Enjoy.  
**

 **Academy City – Love Hotel 7: 30 A.M**

* * *

Touma Kamijou was sleeping rather peacefully when he was slowly woken up by something big, round and soft rubbing against his bare chest, he slowly opened his eyes but when he saw what was laying on his chest they shot wide open. Right on top of him was a completely naked Kanzaki Kaori; she was snuggling against him causing her big breast and pink little nipples to rub against his chest. Touma smiled as he looked at the happy and peaceful expression that was on her face, he rubbed her hair causing her to snuggle deeper into him. As he rubbed her hair with one hand he placed the other one behind his head and stared at the ceiling _"Wow. So last night wasn't a dream. Kanzaki and I really did confess our love for each other"_ Touma thought as he started remembering how they ended up like this only a few hours ago.

 _9 Hours Ago …_

Touma had no idea why Kanzaki had dragged him across the city only to stop and enter a hotel room which was located all the way on the top floor, as she had dragged him he had tried to tell her to explain why she was 'kidnapping' him but she would never answer, so in the end he decided to shut up and just let her take him away. They had arrived a few minutes ago; Touma was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his knees trying to figure out why he was here, meanwhile Kanzaki was standing with her forehead against the hotel door breathing very shakily. When Touma looked at Kanzaki he noticed that she was fidgeting like if she was nervous or something, so he decided to speak up.

"Umm…Kanzaki are you ok? Also why are we here?" he asked her, Kanzaki stood up straight when she heard his voice and then slowly turned around, Touma was surprised when he saw her face with red tinted cheeks evidence that she was blushing. As Touma looked at her he had to admit that she looked very cute and sexy at the same time, cute because when she blushed she looked so fragile which anyone who had ever fought her knew that wasn't true at all. She looked sexy because she was wearing her usual attire which consisted of a plain white shirt tied into a crop top exposing her lean stomach and her ripped one sleeved jeans which showed off one of her slim luscious legs. Kanzaki's beauty was highlighted even more because where she was standing the moonlight that came from the windows and glass doors made her light up and look like a beautiful angel (or saint).

A few seconds of silence passed as both Kanzaki and Touma just stared at each other without saying a word; then Kanzaki walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. Trying to break the ice Touma was about to speak up but Kanzaki beat him to it, "Listen I- I brought you here so I can…pay my debt to y- you." she said quietly while gripping her knees hard causing her knuckles to turn white. Touma looked at her with a confused expression on his face "Debt? What debt?" he asked her, she looked at him with an evident blush on her face "You know…for helping me out all this time." she said quietly.

At first Touma was confused but then it dawned on him what she meant by helping her out, he raised his hands in a no motion "You don't need to repay me Kanzaki I wa-" he was cut off by Kanzaki speaking over him "Of course I do! First you helped me by saving Index, a dear friend of mine, you helped me during the Angel Fall incident and then you saved Ursula which was a personal issue for me. So clearly I am in your debt." She ranted while swinging her fist in front of her. Touma grabbed her fist with his hand and held it gently causing her to blush furiously "You don't owe me anything Kanzaki I was glad to help you, and if I had to do it again I would help _you_ without a second thought…." He started while putting his head down and looking on the floor "…because I- I love you." he finished while looking back at her and giving her a sincere smile.

"You…love m- me?" Kanzaki asked with a low voice, Touma nodded while scratching the back of his head "Yeah… even though we fought the first time we met, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. Then when we started working together I found out that you're actually sweet and kind yet strong and determined, you're someone that would do anything to help a friend in need, and from that moment I fell in love with you." he told her truthfully. Kanzaki looked at Touma straight in the eyes, "What about Index? I thought since you two live together you might have feelings for her." Touma shook his head "I see Index more as a friend or a little sister, a bratty one at that, but no I don't have feelings for her… the only woman I have feelings for is sitting next to me right now." He finished while staring back at her.

Kanzaki looked at Touma's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them; her body started trembling with happiness, she had started having a crush on Touma ever since he had saved Index but it was only after he was willing to fight and save an unknown stranger like Ursula that she started falling for him. _"I knew it…I thought that maybe what I felt for him was just gratitude but now I know…I'm in love with him"_ Kanzaki thought as she smiled at him. She loosened her fist and then intertwined her hand with his, Touma was surprised she did that and was about to say something but Kanzaki placed her index finger on his lips to 'Shhh' him.

She scooted closer to him and then leaned her face closer to his and gave him a kiss right on the lips; this caused him to widen his eyes in complete shock; however that only lasted for a few moments before he started kissing her back. After a few seconds they broke the kiss, only a string of saliva connecting their lips, and placed their foreheads together they stared into each others eyes before Kanzaki spoke "I love you too Touma." She whispered while breathing huskily. Feeling her breath on his face drove Touma crazy with lust and passion that he grabbed her face and brought her in for another kiss, this time the kiss was more heated, they opened their mouths slightly and allowed their tongues to meet in the middle were they began doing swirls around each other. As they made out they wrapped their arms around each other and then both fell onto the bed with Touma being on top of Kanzaki.

They kissed for a few more seconds before they stopped again, Touma supported himself above her by having his hands on either side of Kanzaki's head; as they looked at each other they were both breathing heavily. Touma took this opportunity to look over her sexy body, and was pleasantly happy to discover that she was even better than what he had imagined. He started off by looking at her beautiful face which was simply perfection incarnated nothing compared to Kanzaki's beauty, he looked lower and saw her huge breasts which seemed even bigger now that he was only mere inches away from them, and finally her flat lean stomach was exposed to him due to Kanzaki always tying her white shirt into a crop top. It was only natural when he felt his cock start to grow and move inside his pants, hoping to calm himself he looked back at her only to find her blushing, so he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss which she reciprocated.

"You're beautiful." Touma told her after the kiss; Kanzaki looked at him with love filled eyes "Please make love to me Touma." She said softly, his cock twitched and became rock hard after hearing her say that. Touma took a few slow deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he absolutely wanted to make love to Kanzaki but he had to make sure if that was what she really wanted, "Nothing would make me happier, but are you sure? We can always do this another time." He asked her. Kanzaki smiled at his response _"He's a real man"_ she thought, "Yes Touma I am certain this is what I want. So please…make love to me." she replied giving him her answer. "As you wish my beautiful priestess." He replied while giving her another kiss.

They started making out again; their tongues started sparring with each other causing both of them to moan with pleasure, Kanzaki seemed to enjoy it more because she wrapped her arms around his head and brought him closer to her causing her breast to press against him. Touma had only one sexual experience in his entire life (a girl he had met when he barely entered Academy city had seduced him and being a young hormonal teen he fell for her), but he had seen a few dirty magazines so he had some idea about what to do next. As they kissed Touma slid his right hand up her stomach and under her shirt till her reached her left breast, and then he squeezed it causing Kanzaki to moan loudly into the kiss, he started rubbing and groping it causing Kanzaki to blush and moan more and more. After giving it a few squeezes Touma used his index finger and thumb to encircle her nipple, which was now hard with arousal, and begin giving it a few pinches, this drove Kanzaki insane that she broke the kiss with him and began screaming loudly with pleasure.

"Take me Touma… _Ohhhhh_ … _please_." Kanzaki said with a sweet voice, Touma nodded as he pulled her white shirt up and over her head causing her huge breast to be revealed to him, Touma was star struck, he had never seen a more perfect pair of tits in his life they were way bigger than the girl that had seduced him. "Don't stare so much." Kanzaki told him with a blush on her face, "They're perfect…just like you." he replied, she was about to say something but ended up only releasing a cry of pleasure as Touma had leaned down and had begun sucking on her right breast. He only sucked on it with mild force but it still caused Kanzaki to start trembling with pleasure, after a few seconds of sucking he began nibbling it softly. " _Aughhh_ …Please…no more playing Touma…take me now _Please._ " Kanzaki pleaded to him, Touma stopped sucking and nodded "Ok", he was having a hard time keeping it together himself his cock was already hard and it was bothering him since it was trapped in his pants.

So, he got off her and started taking off his shirt, meanwhile he did that she began taking off her pants by unbuckling them and then sliding them off her legs leaving her with only her black thong on, after his shirt was off he took of his pants and boxers finally releasing his manhood from its confinement. Kanzaki's breath caught in her throat when she saw his cock spring free, "It so…long…and thick." She said almost in a whisper as she stared at it, Touma blushed a little but mostly he was relieved that she seemed to have been impressed by it. After that he got back on the bed and crawled to her, he kneeled right in between her legs and looked down at her black thong "You look so hot wearing that." He said while his dick twitched, she blushed "Can I take it off?" he finished to which she nodded. So he calmed his nerves a little and then grabbed her thong from the waistline and then he pulled them off her sexy legs, she bended her legs so he could slip them off faster, after they were off he placed them on the corner of the bed and then stared at her now completely naked body.

Now it was his turn to stare in awe at her, it was like he was hypnotized by her body, he just couldn't stop staring at her she was absolutely beautiful, but the part that caught his attention the most was her pussy, her pussy lips appeared very tight but were dripping wet with so much arousal. "Beautiful… You're so beautiful." He said with pure honesty in his voice, Kanzaki smiled in the inside, she had also been nervous about showing her body to Touma but hearing him say that brought her so much joy. Touma instinctively grabbed her by her thighs and pushed her forward on the bed, and then he laid down on his stomach right in between her legs until his face was right in front of her pussy.

"What are you… _oh_ …d- doing?" Kanzaki moaned out as feeling Touma's breath so close to her pussy sent a shiver up her spine, "I want to make you feel good." he replied just before he moved his face closer to her pussy and gave it a long slow lick from bottom to top. "Ohhhhh God! That feels…so _niceeeeee_." Kanzaki stressed the e as feeling his tongue on her pussy sent a pleasant shock through her body. Encouraged by her words Touma started picking up speed and began licking her even faster; he found that her pussy tasted absolutely delicious, so he started trying to stick his tongue in as deep as he could which caused Kanzaki's body to start trembling with pleasure. He continued this for a full three minutes before Kanzaki let him know that she was very close to losing it.

"Touma I- I'm gunna c-cum." She said with a shaky voice, Touma wanted her to cum so as he licked her he also started sucking on her pussy lips, that was all it took for Kanzaki to lose it. "Oh GOD! Ohh GOD! I'M CUMMINGG!" Kanzaki screamed with pure ecstasy as she began releasing her juices, since Touma was still licking he received a good mouthful of her pussy juice in his mouth which he was more than happy to slurp up, and that's exactly what he did. The taste was unbelievable; it seemed everything that came from her was amazing, after a few seconds she finally stopped releasing and was left breathing heavily with a satisfied look on her face. Touma kneeled in between her legs once again and just looked at her lovely body while he licked the last traces of her love juice from his chin.

"Let me do the same…to you." Kanzaki said while grabbing his dick with her soft and smooth hands causing Touma to moan, any other time Touma would have agreed and would have let her please him with her mouth, but this was their first time together so he wanted this night to be all about her. Shaking his head Touma pushed her hand away from his manhood "No. Tonight I want it to be just about you." he said, Kanzaki could have screamed with joy she was so happy to have found such a great man to fall in love with. "Are you ready?" he asked her while looking straight in her eyes, he wanted her to tell him that she was willing to continue, after a few seconds Kanzaki nodded "Yes I'm ready. Please take me now Touma." She said softly.

Touma nodded before he gripped his manhood, leaned down a little putting his other hand on the side of Kanzaki's head, and then he guided his cock towards her pussy; once his dick touched her lips she moaned "Ok here I go" he said just as he pushed forward and pierced her. Both were suddenly bombarded with extreme pleasure, Kanzaki moaned as she felt a strange yet also a strong and wonderful sensation as his manhood rubbed against her pussy walls. Touma also felt pleasure but his came because Kanzaki's pussy was so hot and tight, it was very tight despite the fact that she was also very wet; the combination of all those things made it a surreal feeling. Kanzaki had instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist when he penetrated her; Touma had his eyes shut as he tried to get used to the strong sensation he was receiving.

After a few seconds Touma finally got used to being inside of her so he started moving, he slowly started sliding in and out of her causing both of them to moan and groan as they felt a hot sizzling sensation. He kept this slow and steady pace, of going in and out of her for a while, before Kanzaki caught his attention " _Ohhh!_ …go faster Touma… _please_." She begged with her sweet and innocent voice, Touma only nodded before he picked up the pace and started thrusting into her a little faster. As he went faster the wonderful pleasure they were feeling reached another level, Touma had to grit his teeth together because the feelings he was receiving were just so overwhelming; Kanzaki began moaning crazily that she formed a perfect O with her mouth. It was too much for her that she had to wrap her arms around Touma's neck so she could maintain some type of control over her body.

" _Ohhhh_! Ahhhh! T- Touma…Faster….Harder." Kanzaki moaned in his ear as she let her lust, passion and desire consume her body and mind, Touma had been holding back the entire time he wanted to pound her and make crazy love to her but he held back because this was their first time together, but now hearing her moan for more was all it took for him to unleash the 'sex animal' within. He gripped the sheets that were on either side of her head, and then he let loose and started thrusting his hips as fast as he could, he started pounding into her causing her to scream with ecstasy and to tighten her grip on his neck. Touma was feeling things he had never felt before not even when he was with that other girl had he felt this good, Kanzaki's pussy was just that magical; every time he thrusted into it her hot walls would tighten around his dick causing him excruciating pleasure. For her part Kanzaki was absolutely loving it, when Touma began going faster he started hitting all the right spots inside her pussy causing her vision to blurry as she started seeing nothing but white.

After a few minutes of pounding into his new lover Touma began to feel that tingling feeling one felt when they were close to cumming, he was about to let Kanzaki know that he was close but she beat him to it, "Touma I- I'm cumm- I'm CUMMING!" she screamed as she started releasing all over his dick. Her juices splashed against his dick as they gushed out from her, and that was it for him, he felt his cum start traveling up his cock "Fuck! Kanzaki I'm close let me go or else I-" he started but Kanzaki had other plans "Do it inside Touma…CUM inside Me." she screamed. Touma couldn't take it, he gave her one last powerful thrust and buried himself as deep as he could inside her pussy, he roared just before he started unloading his cum inside her. He didn't stop cumming for an entire minute, their juices mixed with one another inside Kanzaki, and when she finally released him from her grip and he pulled himself out of her, he witnessed as a nice stream of their mixed cum flowed out of her pussy and drip to the bed below.

"That was…Wonderful." Kanzaki voiced out causing Touma to look at her flushed but very satisfied face, "It was better…but words can't describe how good it was." He replied as he leaned down and gave her a true lovers kiss. After that they both got under the covers and because they were pretty tired from their sexual tryst, they decided to sleep together and call it a night.

 _Present…_

That was how Touma remembered it, it could have been a little different but that was pretty much the closest picture that he could remember, he was about to think harder about it but something started kissing his chest. He looked down and smiled at Kanzaki who was now awake and was kissing his bare chest, when she saw him looking at her she stopped and scooted up his chest till she was at head level with him then she leaned forward and kissed him. They shared a loving kiss before Kanzaki received a telepathic message from the Amakusa church; they needed her insight on something, so reluctantly she pulled away and told Touma that she had to leave.

"When will you be back?" he told her with a sad tone clearly not wanting her to leave, Kanzaki smiled "Don't worry my love, I'll be back in a week tops." She said answering his question. Touma smiled and nodded, they both got up and changed into their clothes and after that Kanzaki was ready to leave but first she walked over to Touma and gave him a final quick kiss "See you soon…and be ready." She whispered in his ear seductively just before she took off running out the door leaving Touma shocked by her last statement. But after a few seconds he smiled and walked out of the room, where the greatest moment of his life had just taken place.

* * *

 **So, initially I was thinking about doing a Hardcore lemon for Kanzaki because like I said I thought she was hot, but I decided to do this lemon first. Now the next chapter will be a Hardcore Lemon because it will take place a few months after this chapter so by then Touma and Kanzaki would have had sex multiple times already, just letting you guys know now because if you don't want to read a Hardcore Lemon then hope you enjoyed this one. But if you do want to read the next chapter then you'll just have to wait for it. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong language and Lemon ahead.**

 **So this chapter isn't as long as the first one because it's just going to be a hot and sexy rendezvous between Touma and Kanzaki.**

* * *

 _8 Months Later_ …

Touma was in his apartment anxiously waiting to receive a text message from _her_ , to pass the time Touma had decided to sit down and watch TV with Index; as he watched Touma noticed that the TV show they were watching was really weird, the show was about an unfaithful wife who was having an affair with her own daughter's boyfriend. He didn't know why or how Index could get hooked on a show like that, but he didn't really care he was just trying to pass the time. As if on cue his phone buzzed with an incoming message and when he checked who it was from he smiled. The message was from her, his lover, Kanzaki Kaori.

 _My place in 15 minutes. Hurry. I need you!_

After reading it Touma stood up and grabbed his jacket, Index noticed and asked where he was going to which he lied to her that he was going to go buy some groceries so he could cook some food for her later. Not knowing any better Index was happy with his reply, she told him to hurry because she was gunna get hungry soon, Touma just nodded and hurried out. As he walked out into the street he started imagining all the things he was going to do to Kanzaki, all of which were very sexual. It had been 4 days since the last time they had sex, due to Touma going to school and Kanzaki doing church stuff, and he just couldn't wait to finally be able to be with her again.

Touma and Kanzaki had been going out in secret for the last eight months, they didn't want their friends to find out yet so they kept their relationship a low profile, their relationship seemed like any normal relationship; they went on dinner and movie dates and had lots of fun together. But it was actually much better than that. Ever since the first time they had sex, Kanzaki had become quite 'fond' of it and because of that they almost usually ended their dates with them going to her apartment and having an insane sex session. At first Touma had been quite surprised to find out that Kanzaki was quite the nymphomaniac, but as a male he couldn't deny that having a hot, slightly older sex addicted girlfriend was pretty damn awesome.

So with all that in mind Touma started running to Kanzaki's apartment, he was already getting hard just thinking about her, luckily for him she only lived about ten minutes from where he lived so he was going to be there in no time.

 _Kanzaki's house…_

" _Ooooh_ I've missed you so much Touma… _aughhh!"_ Kanzaki moaned as Touma grabbed her by her ass, lifted her up and pressed her against the door, all while kissing her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Touma had just arrived at her apartment and had knocked on the door, not even a second had gone by before Kanzaki opened the door, rushed him and kissed him right in the mouth. Touma had been expecting a greeting like that but he was still taken aback by surprise when she did it, it was mostly due to the fact that he hadn't anticipated on Kanzaki answering the door with nothing but her white crop top shirt and a pair of red panties on. But he quickly recovered and kissed her back; he pushed her inside the apartment, kicked the door close, and as the kiss had gotten more heated he had grabbed her ass and picked her up. That's how he had ended up with Kanzaki wrapping her legs around him.

As soon as Touma felt Kanzaki wrap her legs around his waist he gripped her ass more tightly and then began carrying her all the way to her room, on the way there they knocked down a lamp and broke a few glass cups, but that was the least of their worries; they wanted each other so badly they could care less what happened to the apartment. When they reached her room Touma kicked the door open and carried Kanzaki inside, he took her to her bed and then threw her on it. Kanzaki just laughed at his forwardness, she kinda liked it when Touma took charge and was rough with her; both of them then started taking off their clothes, Touma kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt, pants and boxers, and in doing so his hardened cock sprang free. Kanzaki quickly took off her crop top shirt, letting her big tits bounce free, and threw it across the room; next she laid back on the bed and took off her red panties revealing her wet pussy to him.

Touma stood there devouring her stunning body with his eyes, he looked at her big perfect breast first which looked just as squeezable as ever, her pink nipples were pointy with arousal, then looking downwards he saw her beautiful hourglass figure, and finally he stared at her pussy which was dripping wet with anticipation. He couldn't help it when is cock twitched with sexual desire, Kanzaki smiled when she saw it twitch so using her index finger she motioned him to come on the bed with her. Touma immediately did as she asked and got on the bed, he crawled on top of her and kissed her with so much pent up lust and passion that Kanzaki couldn't keep up with his onslaught, especially when his tongue entered her mouth. He practically violated and dominated her mouth with his tongue, he did twirls and swirls around her tongue that all Kanzaki was able to do was moan like bitch in heat. After a few seconds Touma broke the kiss, much to Kanzaki's displeasure, and began kissing downwards towards her neck and when he reached it he gave it a few licks before sucking on it slightly causing her to moan with pleasure.

He was planning to go down her chest till he reached her tits so he could suck on them for a little while before continuing downward to her stomach until he reached her pussy, he wanted to lick her and hopefully give her an orgasm, that was the plan but Kanzaki had a much better one, one that would benefit both of them. So, just as he began kissing down her neck she grabbed him by the waist and swiftly spun them around so now she was on top. Touma was not expecting that at all so he was totally surprised, but then he was more surprised when Kanzaki gave him a sneaky smile before she turned her body around, a full 180 degrees, causing them to end up in the infamous 69 position. Touma was left drooling at the sight before him, Kanzaki's pussy was just inches from his face and it was dripping with her juices making it look that much hotter, for her part Kanzaki was left stunned as she still couldn't believe how big and thick he was; her mouth started getting watery as she wanted to put his cock in her mouth so bad.

"Lick my pussy while I suck your dick ok." Kanzaki said excitedly, before Touma could even reply Kanzaki took most of his length inside her mouth, deep throating him right off the bat, Touma moaned and cursed as his dick was engulfed inside Kanzaki's hot mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down his shaft taking almost all of it in her mouth, she had become so good at giving blowjobs that she actually enjoyed doing them now, all Touma was able to do was moan as her oral ministration brought him so much exquisite pleasure. However, not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure he gripped her thighs and brought her pussy down to his face, and then he began licking her.

He began by giving her pussy a nice long but slow lick from bottom to top causing Kanzaki to moan and shiver with delight, her moaning caused gentle vibrations to go from her mouth to his dick causing Touma to feel really good. Not letting that stop him though, Touma continued to lick her, he stuck his tongue deeper inside her and began to lick wildly at anything he could reach, and as a way to increase her pleasure even more he also began massaging her butt cheeks. This caused Kanzaki to stop sucking, she couldn't concentrate properly, and it all had to do with how well he was not only licking her pussy but also how good his hands felt massaging her butt. But she also recovered quickly and began once again to bob her head up and down his dick, only this time using her tongue to lick the tip making him groan with pleasure.

They both went at it for a few minutes until they both felt the need to cum; Touma wanting to make her cum first used his 'ace card' which involved him pressing his lips right at her entrance and then sucking on her pussy lips. That caused Kanzaki to completely lose it "Oh fuck Touma I'm gunna cum! I'm GUNNA CUMMM!" she screamed as she released his cock from her mouth and raised herself up into a sitting position, essentially sitting on him, and started releasing her juices all over Touma's face and mouth. Touma didn't mind one bit that she was sitting and humping his face or that she was releasing her juices into his mouth, and it was because he happily slurped up and swallowed them all up. However, tasting and savoring Kanzaki's juices got Touma really excited, so much so, that he felt his cock twitch as he felt his cum start traveling through it. Just as he was about to blow something hot and wet encircled his dick causing him to curse and feel good, all at the same time.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he unloaded a large amount of cum… inside of Kanzaki's awaiting mouth. After her climax Kanzaki had noticed that her man was about to cum as well, so wanting to reward him for drinking up her juices, she leaned down and engulfed his cock with her mouth again. As soon as she felt Touma's cum start splashing against her mouth she started sucking his cock trying to suck out all his cum, it was only when she felt her mouth become full with his seed did she stop sucking. Throughout the whole ordeal Touma had been trembling with pleasure, feeling Kanzaki's mouth around his dick felt absolutely magical, and he had no idea that it was about to get even better. Kanzaki turned her body around and sat on his waist, looking like she were in cowgirl position, and placed her hands in his chest catching his attention. When he looked up at her he saw her smiling, he was about to ask what she was doing but what she did next left his mouth dry, she opened her mouth to show him that it was filled with his cum and in one go she swallowed it all.

 _(GULP)_ "Ah! That was yummy!" Kanzaki stated while licking her lips "I'm guessing you enjoyed that too seeing as your dick is still rock hard and rubbing against my butt cheeks." She followed while giggling. Touma just smirked "Can you blame me? I just had the hottest woman on the planet suck my dick and swallow my cum, how can I not be hard." He asked her. "Touché." She answered "So does that mean you're ready for the main course?", "Hell yeah I am." He replied. "Good… because I've been waiting …." she began as she started rising up in squatting position until his dick slid off her butt and smacked against his abdomen "… for _thisss._ " She finished as she reached for and grabbed his cock. Then, as she squatted over him, she guided the tip of his dick to her hungering wet pussy, and then in one rapid motion she sat on it.

Touma gritted his teeth as he hissed in pleasure, even though they had sex on a daily basis, he still couldn't get used to how incredibly tight, wet and hot Kanzaki's pussy really was. It was like a hot furnace that had a super vice like grip on his dick, the feeling was surreal, and because it was so wet it made it easier for him to go in and out of her. Kanzaki had gasped and moaned as soon as she had Touma's dick inside her, no matter how many times she had him inside her she was always amazed at how he filled her up perfectly, every inch of her pussy was stuffed with his cock. It drove her crazy.

" _Ohhh_ Touma you feel incredible… like always." Kanzaki moaned out as she kept squatting on his dick piercing herself with it, "So do you…. you're so tight Kanzaki." Touma said as he grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his as she kept bouncing on him. After a few seconds of bouncing up and down Kanzaki started getting tired, so instead of squatting she kneeled down and started riding him in cowgirl style, even though if felt great Touma didn't want her to do all the work, so he grabbed her by her small waist and then began thrusting upwards. Not only did this cause Touma's cock to kiss her cervix whenever he rammed inside her but it also caused a loud slapping sound to echo throughout the room as both of their sexes kept crashing into one another creating a tremendous amount pleasure for both of them.

" _AHHHH!_ TOUMA THAT F-FEELS SSSOOO GOOOOD!" Kanzaki screamed with joy as she felt Touma's dick pump inside of her over and over again with relentless strength. "I know what… you mean… you feel incredible!" Touma barely growled out as he thrusted inside her with all his might. "Yes! YESS! FUCK YESSS! RIGHT THERE TOUMA DON'T STOP I'M ABOUT T-TO CUM!" she yelled as she threw her head back with a satisfied expression on her face. Feeling his balls start to churn Touma knew he was also close to cumming, so he pushed himself into a sitting position, released her waist, grabbed her ass, and then he leaned his face forward and took her right nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Kanzaki couldn't take it anymore, having his dick go inside her while having her nipples sucked was just too much for her, she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close to her chest "HERE IT COMES!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gunna cum too. Lets cum together." He told her, to which she nodded in agreement, "Yes let's do it together Touma!". Getting confirmation Touma gripped her ass tightly, lifted her up until only the tip of dick was inside her and then he dropped her on it as he thrusted upward and went as deep as he could inside of her. "OH GOD!" Kanzaki screamed as she started cumming as soon as she felt Touma pierce her pussy again, Touma groaned loudly when he felt her hot pussy walls tighten around him, and it was only when he felt her juices gush out and splash against his dick that he also started cumming. He unloaded load after load of cum inside her, it was so much that it started leaking down his shaft.

They stayed connected for a few minutes, both of them just mumbling to each other how great they were, and when they finally separated Touma was greeted by an erotic sight which was seeing both of their mixed love juices coming out of her pussy and streaming down to her puckered asshole. "That's hot." Touma stated as he kept on looking, Kanzaki only laughed as she laid down on the bed to catch her breath and after a few seconds she was joined by Touma who laid next to her and brought her into his chest in a hug. As they laid there they told each other how much they loved one another and how they couldn't wait to do this again.

Then they pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep together.

 _45 minutes later..._

After a short nap and a "I'm feeling great I'm going to whistle" walk from Kanzaki's place, Touma was standing in front of his apartment door fumbling with his keys trying to put it in the lock so he could open it, and after a few tries he finally got it open and stepped inside. Only as soon as he stepped in he was met by an angry looking Index.

"TOU-MA." Index spit out "Where were you? And where's the food? I'M HUNGRY." She yelled comically. Touma froze and his good mood shattered into pieces _"Oh no. I forgot the food."_ He thought as he started crying in the inside "Well you see…" he started scratching the back of his head "… I seem to have forgotten to buy the fo-" (CRUNCH).

He couldn't even finish the sentence because Index was already upon him; she rushed him and bit down on his head, Hard!, until blood started dripping all over his face _"Even after having one of the best days of my life… my day somehow ends horribly."_

"CURSE MY ROTTEN LUCK!" he screamed to the heavens.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **So there you guys go hope you enjoyed. I am going to write another one of these for another female character (I left a hint on this chapter that reveals who I'm going to write about next). So yea… see you in the next one. WolfDraco37 out.**


End file.
